Kidnapped and mute
by Cagallirocks
Summary: How would you go never saying a word?An accident at a young age leaves cagalli never saying a word. until a handsome stranger... I know crappy summary but plz read. After so long chapter 6 is here! please read and review.
1. It starts

I know i know. this isnt Love knows no bounds.

but i couldnt help myself.

this is my new story. of course this is an Asucaga fic. wouldnt have it anyother way.

_disclaimer- i do not under any law own Gundam seed or its brother destiny._ ( so sad :( )If i did Athrun and Cagalli would be married by now.

* * *

Chapter1

The streets of ORB were dark and quiet. As you would expect at 2am. The first snow fall had just begun giving the streets a mystical look. Along a road just outside of the main square there were houses on onside and park with a lake on the other. In the centre of this park was an ice skating rink. It was fairly large and dimly lit for it was occupied by one person. A young blonde with amber coloured eyes. She looked as if she was in a dream state and nothing could bring her out of it.

She just gently glided around the rink, every now and then doing a spin or jump. Just as she was bout to do another jump…

"CAGALLI"! Came a loud cried from the entrance to the park. The person seemed to know what he was looking for and just where to look, for he made his way down the path towards the rink. He stopped when he reached the railing on the side. Cagalli hesitated for a moment whether to go over or not. Seeing that she should she slowly made her way there.

Instead of heading for the man she went to the exit and stepped off the ice. The man didn't make his way towards her, instead he stayed put and waited. After a few minutes Cagalli came walking with her ice skates slung over one shoulder and runners on her feet. When she reached him, she nodded to her father and he started walking with her in steady pace. The walk was silent until…

"You were amazing out there. As always. I just wish your mom could watch to". He said to her.

Cagalli didn't answer, instead just nodded. She held her eyes to the ground until they reached the gates to their home which was two houses away from the park. They made their way up the path to the front door. As soon as they stepped inside they were immediately engulfed in the warmth of the house. Her father hung his coat on the rack and put his gloves on the table. Without saying a word Cagalli walked towards the stairs and made her way up to her room.

Her father didn't try and stop her or go after, knowing full well that this was not a day to harass her with questions. Instead he made his way into the living room and sat on a couch that sat in front of a fire place. He just sat there and stared at the fire flicker and burn until he fell asleep.

Cagalli entered her room and locked the door behind her. She walked towards her bed and through herself on it, burying her face in the pillow. She didn't cry, as much as she wanted to she gave up crying a long time ago. She saw that it got her no where, it would bring back her mother.

For Cagalli this was a day that she would rather forget. It was a day that took the life of her mother, who she loved dearly. It was 11yrs ago today…

_**Flashback**_

_The night was dark and not a cloud hung in the sky. The night sky was so clear you could see every star in it. The snow had already fallen, which made driving very difficult. Along a highway was a car with two people, a 6 yr old blonde and her mother. They were smiling and laughing and telling stories to each other. _

"_Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" The blonde asked cutely. Her mother smiled at her daughter's question. She thought it was cute. _

"_Well your daddy used to coach basketball at the local school, and I used to go and watch the game every Saturday because Aunt Liz's daughter Beck (Rebecca) played, so I used to watch and support her. Anyway one day after a game your father came up to me and asked me out for a coffee. I said yes and after that date he asked if he could see me again. I said yes. _

_We went out for about 6 months and then he took me to the park and we went ice skating. When we stopped right in the centre he got down on one knee and asked me if he could be with me forever.__ The ring was beautiful. In the middle was an amethyst stone shaped like a tear drop with diamonds around it. I almost fainted seeing it. I couldn't answer. I started crying and then I jumped on him. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and he fell back. I guess he wasn't expecting that. But he took it as a yes and hugged me tight. __And we have been married for 7 years." She told Cagalli ending it with a few tears in her eyes. _

_The car ride was silent after that. Cagalli had slowly drifted off so her mother leaned forward to put the radio on. She felt the car steering funny and tried to straighten it back again._

_All of a sudden the car started to spin out of control. Cagalli was screaming and her mom was trying to calm her down. Then the car started flip over and over again. It kept rolling until it landed on a fence. The boot was in the tree and __it was upside down. You could hear the cry of Cagalli trying to wake her mother but her mother just wouldn't move._

"_Mommy, we gotta go." She sobbed heavily for a moment. "MOMMY! Please wake up. We gotta go." Tears were streaming down her face. Her face was so sad it would make a heartless man cry. Cagalli was seeing something that no 6 year old would ever want to see. Her mother was pale but it was hard to tell because she was covered in blood. There was a gash in the side of her neck were the blood was coming from. But worst of all she wasn't breathing. _

_The sight scared Cagalli. She could feel the pain of the cut on her head. Then a smell came to her nose that smelt different. Gas. Cagalli knew she couldn't stay in here. She saw the side window that was broken. She took off her seat belt, and leaned over to her mom and kissed her cheek._

"_By mommy." She said weakly. Cagalli the started to climb out the window. She made it out and fell on the grass, with only a few cuts to her arms and legs from the broken glass. She managed to get up off the grass and saw flashing lights. She heard people yelling but she couldn't move. She just stood there. Then everything turned black. _

_After a week she woke up in the recovery ward of the ORB Children's Hospital. She looked around her and saw the head of her father resting on the side of the bed. He fell asleep holding her hand. He had tears on his face. Cagalli slowly got her hand out her fathers grip and wiped the tears off his face. This woke her father up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled widely with fresh tears coming from his eyes. He kissed her forehead and held her hand in one of his. His other hand stroked through her messy hair. Her father was just about to say something when the doctor came in. seeing his patient awake he walked straight up to her and checked her head. He didn't say anything for a while but then he looked Cagalli straight in the eye._

"_Hi. My names Dr Jason Lovett. How are you feeling today?" he asked._

_She didn't answer. She was tried scared to talk, and no words would come out. Her father and the doctor started to get worried. Her father kept asking her why she wasn't talking._

"_There could be a bit of injury to the brain that may be one of the causes." the doctor explained._

"_What could be the other?" her father asked_

_The doctor thought for a while before answering. "It may be caused by trauma. She is only 6 years old and younger children are more sensitive to these things because they don't fully understand what's going on. From what the coroner has told me her mother was wounded very badly. But no one would know how bad it was besides your daughter and she may be keeping quiet to hide these emotions and visions from the accident. "Jason explained._

_Her father looked very shaken by what the doctor said. "How long will it last?" he asked, terrified of the answer. He didn't want to think of his daughter never speaking again. _

"_It could be temporary, but its up to her when she talks again. If its an injury to the brain then we wont know until the swelling goes down and we can run some tests. But I don't see how it could be. She's fully responsive and aware. She seems to remember you which is good." The doctor said giving an assessment of what he's seen so far._

"_When can she come home?"_

"_Well__ she's fully awake and I think keeping her in here would do her more ham than good. She needs to be in a familiar environment with people she knows. You can take her home tonight if you want." The doctor explained._

"_Yes that would be very good. Thank you." Her father replied happily._

"_Ok. Ill get her release papers and some sleeping tablets, just in case she has trouble sleeping at night." With that the doctor left. When the doctor left Cagalli's father helped Cagalli out of bed. She swayed at first; being a little dizzy, but she soon gained her balance. Her father helped her get change out of the hospital gown and into a change of clothes he brought with him. By the time the doctor came back Cagalli was dressed and ready to go. Her father signed the papers and put the sleeping tablets in his pocket. They both made their way along the hallways towards the door. _

_It was daylight. The sun shone brightly in the sky warming every __thing. People walked along the sidewalk cheerfully and undisturbed by everything around them. Cagalli hopped into the back seat of her dad's car and closed her eyes. As soon as the car started to move she tensed up and tried not to scream. _

_After about 10 minutes they arrived home. Cagalli climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs. Her dad watched her the whole time. He saw the way she tensed up in the car. __The doctor's words echoed in his mind. He prayed that she would talk soon. He never thought in his wildest dreams that she wouldn't never speak again._

_**End**_

She still hasn't talked to this day. Not even to herself. Sometimes she thinks she cant speak anymore but then the voice in her head tells its not that she cant its that she has lost the will and desire to talk. The people at school tease her about it, so she's made her self a social outcast. Boys take no notice of her which hurts a little but doesn't bother her much. The only friend she has is Miriallia, her friend since she was 4, whose gotten used to her not talking.

Without getting changed she fell asleep on top of her bed. Not even getting under the covers. Her dreams were filled with her past and the people in it. She knew she hurt her father by never talking; But Cagalli thought it was the only way to keep her emotions in control. So she swore to herself never to talk again.

**In that park**

Sitting on a bench were to young males. One was a very handsome man. He had blue hair, emerald eyes and creamy coloured skin. He was well built and tall. He was wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath and black pants (**soz but that outfit is hot on him)**. His companion had curly blonde hair, purple eyes and dark tanned skin. He was wearing a white jacket with a green tee shirt and brown pants.

"So how long will we have to sit here Athrun? I wanna go to bed." the tanned guy whined.

The blue haired man gave him one look and he quickly shut up." We sit here until our contact shows and hands us the keys and information. Do you want to be the one to tell Yzak we failed? That we came back with nothing? Remember what happened the last time Dearka." he accused.

Dearka shut his mouth and didn't say anything after that. After an hour of waiting a tall man covered in a black trench coat and hat came towards them. Without saying a word Athrun and Dearka stood up and bowed. The strange man didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out an envelope from inside his coat. He handed it to athrun and left.

Not wasting any time, athrun tore open the envelope and tipped out the contents on the bench they were just sitting on. There were 2 keys and a note that read…

_**Sorry this was all I could get. You're on your own from now on.**_

Athrun pocketed the note and keys and threw out the envelope. Then both he a Dearka left to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

YAHOO! I DID IT.

NO FLAMES OR BASHINGS SHALL BE ACCEPTED!!

PLZ READ A REVIEW


	2. there are no words

**hey people. sorry it took me so long to update this story. i know my other stories are mving alot faster but i will concerntrate on this story for 2 more chapters then finish Love knows no bounds. **

**Teenage Journal will also be one of my top storys to do as well so thank you for your Patience. **

**Well on with the show. heres chapter 2 Kidnapped and mute.**

* * *

**Previously **

Not wasting any time, athrun tore open the envelope and tipped out the contents on the bench they were just sitting on. There were 2 keys and a note that read…

_**Sorry this was all I could get. You're on your own from now on.**_

Athrun pocketed the note and keys and threw out the envelope. Then both he a Dearka left to get a good night sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**End**

**Chapter 2 **

The sun's raise shone brightly though the curtains and directly hit Cagalli in the face making her stir. She opened her eyes but then quickly shut them again. Without openingher eyes again Cagalli climbed to the edge of the bed and walked over to the curtains. Feeling for the curtains she shut them and then opened her eyes. She stood there for a while thinking about what she had to do today.

Today was the second day of holidays so she didn't have to get ready for university. Instead she had organized a photo day with her best friend, Miriallia Haww. They take 4 classes a week at the local university for photography. And today they were going around to different places taking photos for class.

Heaving a sigh, she walked towards the bathroom and stripped down. Turning the heads of the shower she let the water wake her up. After a few minutes when she was fully awake she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. Waling out of the bathroom she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She looked normal enough to everyone, except for those who know her personally. Ever since the accident she kept everything bottled up inside.

Cagalli figured it would be easier never saying a word, so she didn't. It didn't seem to bother Miriallia but sometimes she gets the feeling that she just a burden to her. Some sort of sympathy case but she's told her hundreds of times but it still doesn't sit to good with her.

Shaking the thought from her head, Cagalli walked over to her closet and pull out a pair of flared black jeans, a t-shirt colored blue and grey in strips with sleeves down to the elbows and a dark army printed hooded jacket. Dressing herself she looked around the room and found her camera on her desk. Once she finished dressing she walked over to her desk and picked up the camera and placed it in its bag.

Making sure to have plenty of film she walked over to the door and closed it behind her. The hallway was deserted. Not surprising that it was still a working day for other people. She made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen. Once in there she saw an apple in the fruit basket and decided that would be her breakfast. She grabbed and looked at the time: 9am. She was running late.

Cagalli bolted for the door and fumbled for her keys. She quickly locked the door and bolted down the path. She kept running for what seemed to be an hour but it was only fifteen minutes. She made it to the war memorial in town were she and Miriallia had organized to meet up. The memorial was set in place after the war of peace. ORB and Spain had differences in their countries ideals and that sparked an all out war. 5,025 people lost their lives on ORB's side. God knows how many Spain lost in the battle.

Cagalli's own brother, Kira was in that battle but he made it back alive and well. Not even a scratch on him. He and his friend Tolle were both in that war but Tolle was killed by a land mine. His girlfriend was devastated. Mir and Cagalli were there for her when she heard the news about it. But that's old news.

Cagalli sat under the memorial for about ten minutes when Miriallia turned up. She had orange brown hair and aqua green eyes. She styled an orange, sleeveless dress with a paler orange around the abdomen area and a bow in the centre, knee length white socks and brown shoes. (It's the dress she wears at the start of gundam seed).

'Hey Cagalli. Sorry I'm late. I had to buy extra rolls of film for my camera.' She greeted happily. Cagalli just smiled widely at her.

Miriallia had gotten used to the fact that Cagalli doesn't speak at all. She's the only one that ever did. They were in Third grade when they met and Cagalli had just transferred to a new school. Cagalli's dad just gotten a new job and they had to move here. On her first day there everyone tried to talk to her but she just kept walking without even looking at them.

Anyway Miriallia was apart of the in crowd. The big popular kids who everyone looks up to and worships. She was walking down the hall when she bumped into Cagalli. She didn't know what it was but something made her want to be her friend. So she introduced herself only to receive no reply. She tried again only to be given a look from the blond girl. She really wanted to be friends but this girl didn't seem as interested.

The blond just walked straight past her and this made Miriallia tear up and sniffled. This sound caught the attention of the blond and she turned around. She saw Miriallia crying. She didn't think she was serious of a friendship with her. No one ever was. They only just wanted to make fun of her. Feeling guilty and a little strange, she walked back to Mir and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mir looked up at her and Cagalli just nodded as if saying I'd like to be friends. They then walked down the hallway together and entered the classroom marked 7a.

Miriallia from then on ignored the pleas of her old friends. They were always teasing Cagalli and that made her dis-own her old friends. From then on Cagalli and Miriallia have been best friends. They both did all their classes together and every Saturday they would do something each other wanted to do. Just last weekend Mir wanted to go shopping and even Cagalli hates shopping she went to and they both had a great time.

Anyways today was a beautiful day in the park. They both started taking photos of the flowers and Cagalli even snuck a photo of Mir. It caught her off guard and she feel in the fountain. This made Cagalli burst out laughing until Mir pulled her in to. They were now soaked and the breeze was making them cold. They both looked at their appearance and burst out laughing and Mir teared a little in her eye.

Then a song broke them out of their train of laughter. It was beautiful. But the voice sound a little off key.

**I know that you're hiding things**

**Using gentle words to shelter me**

**Your words were like a dream**

**But dreams could never fool me**

**Not that easily**

**I acted so distant then**

**Didn't say goodbye before you left**

**But I was listening**

**You'll fight your battles far from me**

**Far too easily**

"**Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"**

**I can hear that you whispered as you walked through that door**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the pain **

**When I turn back the pages**

**Shouting might have been the answer**

**What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?**

**But now I'm not afraid **

**To say what's in my heart**

**Though a thousand words **

**Had never been spoken**

**Will fly to you **

**Crossing over the time and distance holding you**

**Suspended on silver wings**

**And a thousand words **

**One thousand confessions**

**Will cradle you making all of the pain you feel seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**The dream isn't over yet **

**Though I often say I can't forget**

**I still relive that day**

**You've been there with me all the way**

**I still hear you say**

"**Wait for me to write you letters"**

**I can see how you stand with your eyes to the floor**

**But still I swore**

**To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages**

**Anger might have been the answer**

**What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait?**

**But now I'm strong enough to know **

**It's not too late**

**Cause a thousand words call out through the ages**

**Will fly to you **

**Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you**

**Suspended on Silver wings**

**Oh a thousand words, **

**One thousand embraces**

**Will cradle you **

**Making all of your weary days seem far away**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Though a thousand words have never been spoken**

**Will fly to you **

**They'll carry you home**

**And back into my arms**

**Suspended on silver wings, oh**

**And a thousand words called out through the ages**

**Will cradle you **

**Turning all of your lonely years to only days**

**They'll hold you forever**

**Oh, A thousand words. **

Both Mir and Cagalli clapped and when the girl turned around they saw it was Shiho. She was a friend from school.

'Hey Shiho. I didn't know you could sing.' Mir said.

'Good morning Mir. I can sing but my voice just doesn't suit the song.' she replied.

'What's the problem?' Mir asked while walking over to her a sitting down beside her. Cagalli followed suit.

'Something seems to be off. I don't know exactly but I think it needs a stronger voice. Someone who can reach a high note.' she said in dismay. She thought for a second and then looked at Mir fully.

'Could you try Mir?' she asked her.

'Sorry to disappoint you but I cant even do the tralalala stuff. Meaning I suck at singing.' she replied.

'Oh well. See you later Mir, Cagalli.' Shiho said getting up from the ground and walking out of the park. Mir got up to and turned to Cagalli.

'Let's go to the cliffs. We can take some nice day shots there.' she suggested.

Cagalli nodded and they made their way to White Cliffs just five minutes walk from the memorial. It was a big open space that is protected by Land care. No one knows where the name white cliffs came from but everyone just calls them that. You had to climb through trees to get to then, which makes it more secluded. Not many people like the climb but Mir and Cagalli have been climbing the path since they were nine.

**In one of the bushes **

Athrun and Dearka had been hiding here for hours hoping to strike it luck. Their instructions were to kidnap two people for hostage money. It seemed like a sure fire way to get money but this was the hard part; catching a hostage. No body had passed through here ever since they hid behind the bushes three hours ago.

'How long do we have to wait here Athrun? My legs hurt.' Dearka complained.

Athrun didn't answer straight away, instead he took a deep breathe to keep himself calm. He was about to answer but he was stopped short by the sound of a twig snapping. Both Athrun and Dearka peaked out of the bush and saw a blonde and a orange brown haired girl walking their way.

'This is it. Ready?' Athrun whispered to Dearka. He didn't answer just nodded once then got into position. Once the two targets got close enough Athrun pounced first, covering her mouth with his hand. Dearka followed suit and caught the other one. They both struggled a little before Athrun and Dearka knocked them out. They then laid the two on the ground and tied their hands and feet together. Then Athrun picked up the blonde bridal style and both he and Dearka carried them to a car that was near by.

'Let's get them to Yzak before they wake up.' Athrun said climbing into the car. Dearka did the same and strapped himself in. With Athrun driving that was the safest option. Either that or stick your head between your knees and pray. Athrun started the car and it screeched when they pulled away.

They drove along the roads, carefully dodging the other cars on the road. Luckily there weren't too many cars or else they would have had an accident by now. The two girls were in the back seat and seemed unaffected by this. They were both sound asleep and looked as if a bomb couldn't wake them. Dearka too had fallen asleep. In the short time they were driving he was dead to the world.

Athrun pulled onto the freeway and accelerated the speed. He let down the windows and let the cool air blow through his hair. He continued driving until the freeway was outside ORB, and he found the turn off towards Onorgoro. Athrun drove along several different roads to a mansion about hour outside of ORB. The mansion was huge and was surrounded by a steel fence. The gate was opened by a password and a key card. The whole place was plain and bare but kept in pristine condition.

Athrun stopped the car just near the door and climbed out. He walked around the Dearka's door and opened it. He then slapped him on the shoulder, waking him from his sleep. He moaned a little then undid his seatbelt and got out. Athrun then opened the back door and picked the blonde up again. He looked at her face and blushed slightly._ "What the hell was that?" _he thought to himself.

As they made their way up the stairs to the front door it shot wide open and out came a silver haired man with an expression saying that he wasn't too pleased. He then caught sight of the two in Athrun and Dearka's arms and then walked back inside. They both made their way inside and then up the set of stairs leading up to a series of doors leading to rooms. Athrun put the blonde in the first room on the bed and made sure the windows were locked properly. Dearka did the same. They both exited the rooms and locked them behind them.

'Well Athrun. Me, myself and I are exhausted so I'm going to bed for a nap. See you later man.' Dearka said and then turned down the hallway towards his room. Athrun went down to the library. He wasn't quite so tired and decided to read for a while. He picked out The Deep by Helen Dunmore and sat down on the arm chair just in front of the fire place.

He started reading when he heard a crash coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms. He dropped the book and ran upstairs. He reached the door of the blonde girl and opened it to find her on the floor with Yzak standing in the room. He held an angry face and it was directed at the blonde. The girl in question had a black eye, probably from being hit by Yzak.

'Tell me what you know, swine!' He yelled at her, but still the girl remained silent. This just aggravated Yzak further and was about to kick her when Athrun finally found his vocal cords and said…

'Yzak let me take care of her. You can't treat women like this even if they are prisoners.' he reasoned with him.

'Ok. See what you can get out of her. But be quick.' he replied to Athrun taking one last look at the blonde, he left slamming the door behind him.

"This is going to take a while." Athrun thought to himself.

He didn't know how right he was.

**End**

**

* * *

There thats that. me so happy the second chapter is done.**

The song is 1000 words from Final Fantasy. hope you enjoyed it and P.S it will be back in up and coming chapters.

Plz read and review. you readers are my life and my will to continue writing these stories.

And also Love knows no bounds has 3 chapters left and then my new story will be up and its called Dead Like Me. cya soon.

Cagallirocks


	3. One step at a time

**hey everyone. i told you id be updating this one a bit. here is chapter 3 and i took me a little to write it so i hope you enjoy it. :)**

**thank you all those that read and reviewed the last chapter. monkey 101, infinite sky, totalanimelover, Minatsuki, cottengreentea, and all those. love u all so much for your reviews. :):)XD**

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters from gundam seed or the song featured here. me wish i did though.**

* * *

**Last chapter**

'Yzak let me take care of her. You can't treat women like this even if they are prisoners.' he reasoned with him.

'Ok. See what you can get out of her. But be quick.' he replied to Athrun taking one last look at the blonde, he left slamming the door behind him.

"This is going to take a while." Athrun thought to himself.

He didn't know how right he was.

**End**

**Chapter 3**

The manor was dark and no movement could be heardor seen all around. Most of the manor was either in bed or they went home for the night. The only lights that were on were coming from the library downstairs and that was from the fire that was lit. Inside sat Athrun and Dearka having a glass of wine before bed. They sat there in silence just staring at the fire thinking about today's events. Even though they were trained soldiers and they were taught to show no mercy and no emotions, what they did today just didn't sit well with them.

Kidnapping a man would be ok for them, that would be no problem and they could sleep easy and get the job done with no hassles. But they kidnapped two women today and it felt wrong. For athrun, it felt worse after what he saw Yzak do to the blonde. Hitting a prisoner and a female no less and he could see it hurt her a lot even if she hid it. He was always taught to treat women with respect and dignity.

Like they were a porcelain doll sitting on the shelf. Even though that blonde was no doll, she was still something he was taught to respect. And he felt something weird when he looked at her before.

Dearka felt the same. There was something about Miriallia that enticed him. It also attracted him too and that scared him more than anything. Her moods were so sweet but there was a slight edge to the way she talked to him. He can't really blame her. He just kidnapped her today by knocking her out and throwing her into a car.

And now she was stuck in a manor with a silver haired nutcase who would like nothing better than to chuck her in a jail cell till he learns everything. Who wouldn't feel a little edgy? He remembered just before, when she woke up.

_**Flashback**_

_Dearka was walking down the hall carrying a food tray. He was instructed to take it to the brunette's room. He slowly made his way there. It seemed to get longer and longer with each step but eventually he made it. He was about to open the door when he heard her singing. He opened the door quietly and listened._

_**I know that you're hiding things**_

_**Using gentle words to shelter me**_

_**Your words were like a dream**_

_**But dreams could never fool me**_

_**Not that easily**_

"_She couldn't be singing could she?" He asked himself._

_**I acted so distant then**_

_**Didn't say goodbye before you left**_

_**But I was listening**_

_**You'll fight your battles far from me**_

_**Far too easily**_

_She stopped suddenly and looked over at him. Her eyes were wide and she looked almost confused. _

'_Sorry. I didn't realize my singing was causing a ruckus.' She said quietly, like she wasn't allowed to sing. She shifted slightly on the bed and looked away from him._

_Dearka snapped out of his trance and was shocked that her voice entrapped him so strongly, but answered quickly to keep what was left of his pride in tact. 'No its ok, its just I've never heard that song before. What's it called?' He asked. _

'_I'm sorry; I don't know what it's called. My friend wrote it and I never asked her what its called.' she answered with a small smile._

'_Ok. Well I'm just here to deliver this. Enjoy…'he said with his voice trailing off. He was about to ask her what her name was but stopped. Almost like she could read minds she answered his unspoken question._

'_Sorry, my names Miriallia. What's yours?' she asked. _

'_It's Dearka.' He answered while a slight blush tickled his cheeks pink. He rubbed the back of his head and then ran out of the room before she could see it. Once outside the room he took a deep breathe to calm him self down. _

_**End**_

'Well I'm heading to bed Dearka. Behave ok.' Athrun said while standing up. Dearka nodded and watched athrun head upstairs to his room. Athrun didn't continue to his room though. He stopped out side the blonde's room and hesitated for a moment and then unlocked it then turned the door handle. He opened it slightly and looked inside. What he saw made him feel worse.

The blonde wasn't asleep as he thought. She was sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the open barred window and was staring up at the moon. That would seem normal if it weren't for the fact she was rocking forward and shaking at the same time. He didn't know if she was cold or she was shaking from fear. Athrun walked nearer to her and was shocked when her head shot around and she was looking at him. She then almost jumped into the corner of the room and sat there with her knees under her chin.

Athrun could clearly see the purple and yellow colored bruise forming around her eye and was concerned. He took a quick moment to study her. She had shoulder length blonde hair that framed her face nicely. Pouting lips and what captivated him the most was the stunning amber orbs that stared at him with fear. Even with the fear in them, they still shone and were beautiful._ "What am I doing? I can't be thinking that." _he thought to himself, being so ashamed to think such a thing. But the fact was she is beautiful and he can't deny that.

'Don't worry, I won't hurt you.' he said in an almost desperate attempt to calm her down. He made a step towards her but stopped when he saw her make a move back almost like she was trying to go through the wall and what she did next took him totally by surprise. She jumped to her feet quickly and charged at him, ramming him to the floor with a big thump. Her hands were around his neck and he was slowly loosing oxygen.

Her eyes were locked with his and she felt something snap inside her and she stopped chocking him. Instead, once he got his breath back and was about to yell at her, she punched him right in the face, causing his nose to bleed. She then jumped straight off him and back into the corner and looked at him and his desperate attempt to stop his nose bleeding.

He was so shocked at what she did he stood up and stared straight at her.

'What the hell is wrong with her?!' he yelled out at her more in shock than anger. His eyes were wide and looking straight into hers, trying to keep eye contact with her. 'Why did you hit me?' he asked.

When she didn't answer he tried again.

'When I ask a question, I think I deserve an answer.' He told her. He stared at her for a little then continued, repeating his earlier question. 'Why did you hit me?'

Still she just sat in the corner not saying a word. She just returned his stare with her big amber eyes and kept her mouth shut. The only movement she made was shaking from the tone of his voice, and the fact the temperature had dropped and the room was now freezing cold. Seeing her like that, made him regret the tone of his voice. Feeling ashamed and a bit sore he left the room with out a word. Once outside he locked the door and rested his forehead on the door.

"Why didn't she answer me?" he thought to himself "I might call the doctor tomorrow. See what he thinks.". He started walking away from the door towards his final destination, his room. The thought of his nice warm bed and pillow started putting him to sleep on his feet. He opened the door to his room and let it shut behind him. Once he was in he dragged his feet towards the king sized bed and fell face first onto the mattress.

He then turned over and took off his jacket and top, leaving his creamy, masculine chest bare. Taking off his shoes he climbed under the comforter and sighed heavily, letting sleep over come him. But for some reason sleep just would come to him. So he reached for his mp4 player that was in his top bedside table draw. Putting the head phones in his ears he turned it on and selected to play In the end by Linkin Park.

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to

Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how

I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)

Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me

In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

By the time the song had finished Athrun was sound asleep and untroubled. But his dreams were tormented by his past and also the blonde that was not to far from his room.

**The End**

* * *

**There ya go. the song is In the end by Linkin Park and it has no purpose other then music in this chapter. **

**plz read and review. **

**Cagallirocks**


	4. shocking!

**Hey all my readers!!!!!!**

**man this chapter took me ages to figure out. i had writers block for it and had a hard time trying to finish it off. **

**well enough of my rambling heres chapter 4!**

**disclaimer- i dont own anything related to gundam seed or destiny or any songs featured in my stories. The only characters i own are Britannia from Teenage Journal and Samson from this chapter. **

**Happy reading!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Review from Chapter 3**

Still she just sat in the corner not saying a word. She just returned his stare with her big amber eyes and kept her mouth shut. The only movement she made was shaking from the tone of his voice, and the fact the temperature had dropped and the room was now freezing cold. Seeing her like that, made him regret the tone of his voice. Feeling ashamed and a bit sore he left the room with out a word. Once outside he locked the door and rested his forehead on the door.

"Why didn't she answer me?" he thought to himself "I might call the doctor tomorrow. See what he thinks." He started walking away from the door towards his final destination, his room. The thought of his nice warm bed and pillow started putting him to sleep on his feet. He opened the door to his room and let it shut behind him. Once he was in he dragged his feet towards the king sized bed and fell face first onto the mattress.

**End **

**Chapter 4**

The morning was wet and windy making it miserable to go out side. Since it was Sunday not many people were out side but there was the odd person holding onto their umbrella for dear life. Inside the mansion, maids were busy cleaning up mess made by Yzak last night when he lost his temper. While Athrun and Dearka were busy preparing them selves some breakfast they were thinking again as always.

Yzak had left earlier for a meeting and wouldn't be back till that night. Dearka and his perverted mind wanted to throw a party and hire strippers but Athrun hit him over the head and left the kitchen with his breakfast. Dearka just rubbed his head and decided to listen to his mp3 player. He pulled it out of his pocket and put the headphones in his ears and pressed play.

**She rolls the window down  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind**

**Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah I'm crazy for this girl**

**She was the one to hold me  
The night the sky feel down  
And what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now**

**Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**

**Right now (Right Now)  
Face-to-Face (face-to-face)  
All my fears (all my fears)  
Pushed aside  
And right now, (and right now)  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life (of my life)  
with you**

**Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**

**Would you look at her as she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl**

At the end of the song Dearka started thinking about Miriallia. For some reason that song reminded him of her, and it shocked him. He wasn't supposed to think of her that way and yet he is. Shaking the thought from his head he left the kitchen and walked towards the lounge room to watch a movie. Hopefully a horror movie would clear his mind.

**To Cagalli**

Waking up that morning for Cagalli was hard. She cried herself to sleep and was haunted by dreams and nightmares. With the feeling of homesickness and the fact that she was surrounded by people who wanted nothing more than to beat her up, she was scared out of her mind. But there was something about the blue haired man that made her feel safe.

Shaking those thoughts out her head she sat up in bed and rubbed her tear stained face. She then climbed out of bed and dragged her feet along the carpet towards the bathroom while stripping off the silk pyjama top and the shorts and headed for a shower, hoping that might relieve some tension and pain. She was worried for Miriallia.

It had felt like a year since she last saw her and it was driving her mad.

While she was in the shower, a maid came in with her breakfast, placed it on the bedside table and made her bed. She also placed her clothes that had been washed last night on the bed. As quickly as she came in she left again.

Cagalli came out of the shower with a towel around her body and was drying her hair with another. She stood there drying her hair while looking out the window. The sun was no where to be seen. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds and rain hit the window creating a soothing noise to Cagalli's ears. She loved watching the rain. It was snow that she hated. It took her mothers life. After the accident she went to bed and every night till she was 9 she prayed that she would wake up and it was all just a bad nightmare.

That her mother would walk in to her room with her pink dressing gown and white bunny slippers and climb into bed next to her. She would always be accompanied by hot chocolate with marshmallows as well. Cagalli would cuddle into her and her mother would tell her stories or she would sing. Her mother's favourite song to sing was Away in the manger. She could still hear her mother sing that song when ever the wind blew.

_**Flashback**_

_It was Christmas Eve and the air was cold and the ground was covered in a blanket of snow. Kids were out having snowball fights and having fun.__ There was one little girl who was quite content lying in bed for the rest of the day. And her mother knew that. _

_It was about 9am in the morning and her mother was walking up the stairs with a mug of hot chocolate and made sure to add marshmallows to it. She stopped outside a door that had the name Cagalli in blue and yellow letters across it. She opened the door quietly and looked towards the bed. _

'_Good morning baby.' her mother voice said quietly from the door._

_A little Cagalli sat up from bed and yawned cutely. She smiled at her mother when she walked over to the bed. Cagalli scooted over and her mother set down the mug of hot chocolate and climbed into the bed. She then cuddled into her mother and held her hand. _

'_Morning mommy.' she said in a tired voice. Her mother stroked her hair and rocked gently from side to side, almost like she was rocking a baby to sleep. _

'_Mommy, could you sing that song.' She asked looking up at her mother with her eyes half shut. _

'_Ok' she replied. And then she started to sing._

**Away in a manger**

**No crib for a bed**

**The little Lord Jesus **

**Laid down his sweet head **

**The stars in the sky **

**Looked down where he lay**

**The little Lord Jesus **

**Asleep on the hay**

_Cagalli's mom could see her struggling to stay awake. Even though she wasn't Catholic, she loved listening to her mom sing this song. And her mom loved singing this song. _

**The cattle are lowing **

**The poor baby wakes **

**But little Lord Jesus **

**No crying he makes**

**I love you, Lord Jesus **

**Look down from the sky**

**And stay by my cradle **

**Until morning is nigh **

**Away in a manger**

**No crib for a bed, **

**The little Lord Jesus **

**Laid down his sweet head**

**The stars in the sky **

**Looked down where he lay**

**The little Lord Jesus**

**Asleep on the hay**

**The little Lord Jesus **

**Asleep on the hay**

_By the end of the song, Cagalli's mom could feel a warm steady breath on her hand. She looked down to see her daughter sound asleep and sucking on her thumb. __She smiled closed her eyes. She opened them again to see her husband leaning against the door frame with his robe and slippers on._

'_That was beautiful my dear.' He told her in a whisper, making sure not to wake his daughter. He walked over and placed a hand on Cagalli's head, stroking her hair affectionately. _

'_Thank you.' She replied. She then pulled the doona back a bit and her husband climbed in and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They were happy and the day was now more than ever just a memory for Cagalli._

_**End**_

The memory made her tear up a little. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand and walked over towards the window. She placed a hand on the cold glass and looked out over the ground. Her breath fogged up on the window and made a cloud shape. It then slowly faded away leaving the clear, wet glass. She removed her hand and walked over to the bed and saw the tray of food and the freshly made bed.

She also found her clothes washed and neatly folded on the end of the bed. Removing the towel from her body she unfolded the underwear and slipped on the underwear provided. She was about to put the bra on when the door swung open to the same blue haired Athrun and another person who was not familiar.

Athrun stopped when he saw her attire or what little of it there was and went tomato red and wide eyed in shock. Cagalli would have screamed had it not been for the fact she was frozen to the spot, and she also didn't want anyone to know she could still speak. Regaining some of his pride and self control Athrun left the room so fast it was almost a blur and slammed the door firmly shut behind him.

Calming herself down Cagalli quickly dressed in her clothes and threw the towels back in the bathroom, making a mental note to hang them back up in a minute. She sat down on the bed and gently fell backwards. She stared at the ceiling for a while until this time there was a knock at the door. She got up and walked over to it and knocked on the door to. She heard the beeping of the code this time and backed away sitting in the same corner she did last night.

Athrun entered again this time he didn't look at her. He motioned a short, slightly old man into the room and locked the door behind them. Here she was alone in a locked room with two men. Cagalli had a feeling why he was here. And she was right when the short guy started talking.

'Good day miss, my names Samson Andres and I'm with the local medical clinic. I was called here by Mr Zala for a medical test. I need you to answer some questions' he said, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking out a pen out of his brief case. Along with a clip board that had his questions on it.

Cagalli made no attempt to move from the corner or to say anything. She's made it this far without saying a word to anyone and she sure as hell wasn't about to start now. The doctor looked up and looked her straight in the eyes, trying to maintain eye contact.

'Now let's get started. What's your name?' he asked. He had his pen at ready to write down anything she said, but she kept quiet and just stared out at him. He repeated his question only to receive no reply from Cagalli.

'Ok let's try, when were you born?' he said changing the question in hopes that she might answer this question. But she still remained silent. And by the looks of it she had no intention in answering the questions either. After asking nine other questions and receiving no answers from the blonde, the doctor decided not to try any more. He stood up and put the clipboard back in his briefcase and went towards Athrun.

'I think she might have a brain injury that has affected her speaking ability. It's best to give her a pen and paper if you want to know something. Ill take my leave now Mr Zala.' he explained in a whisper, in hopes that Cagalli wouldn't hear.

But she did, and even if he didn't say anything she knew what he would say. The doctor who treated her said the same thing. Cagalli could talk if she wanted to. Its not a case of she cant, it's that she wont for the reason if she did she would scream and say things she shouldn't. And plus it was easier to deal with life by keeping quiet and just keeping all emotions to herself.

The doctor left the room but Athrun stood there looking at her as if thinking what could have happened to her. For some reason, this mans stare made her want to say something to snap him out of his thoughts but if she did then there would be a whole lot of questions to follow. So she just sat there and returned his stare.

Athrun then turned and left the room locking it after him. He then made his way towards to lounge to join Dearka and watch the movie. He made it to the lounge room to see it deserted, like a school over spring break. It was nice, because he could now watch anything he liked.

**With Miriallia (finally)**

Sitting in a chair by the window, Miriallia was reading a book that Dearka brought up for her last night. She got so bored the night before that when he came to visit her she asked him if that was ok for something to read and he bought 6 others with him to keep her going for a while. Right now she was reading Ingo by Helen Dunmore. She always enjoyed fiction books and this suited her perfectly. The peace of the room was comforting but it was lonely with out Cagalli.

She was so worried for her best friend but knew she would be ok. She was a tough girl and knew how to protect herself. Her thoughts floated away when the sound of the keypad outside beeped. The door opened and revealed Dearka. He turned and locked the door behind him. She smiled warmly at him once he turned back to face her. Even if the time was short, she had grown quite fond of the blonde and enjoyed his company.

'Hey Dearka. How are you this wet day?' she asked, happiness evident in her voice. He returned her smile and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'As good as can be expected. But seeing your shining face makes it all the better.' He replied making her blush a light pink.

For a little they stayed quiet but Dearka broke the silence with something Mir would enjoy a whole lot. He avoided looking at her when he asked, because he knew he would blush.

'Tonight when Yzak attends a meeting, would you like it if I snuck you out of this room and took you to see your friend… What's her name?' he asked, stuttering the last little bit.

'Cagalli, that's her name.' she replied, still trying to fathom what he just said.

'Cagalli. Well what do you think?' he asked.

When he received nothing he looked up slowly to see Miriallia's face shining in a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Her next move surprised him more. She launched herself at him and hugged him tight. His face lite up so red it would put a tomato to shame. Her body felt warm and soft against his and it was nice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and retuned the hug.

They stayed that way for a little before got off him and smiled.

'Thank you. That would be wonderful.' She answered, blushing just as bad as he was. She got up and walked towards the bathroom, but stopped at the doorway and looked back at him. She smiled and then entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breathe. Then she crossed to the sink and look in the mirror to see her face still wearing the blush. She turned on the tap and cupped her hands under the running water to splash the cool water on her face to try and relieve the blush, but it didn't work.

Dearka's eyes lingered on the door for a moment before he got up and exited the room. Then he faced the door and rested his forehead against. For him this was getting way out of hand. But the feeling of her body against his when she hugged him was so nice and was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Taking a step back from the door he turned and made his way towards his room. Once he made it he opened the door and stepped inside. To keep his mind occupied he took out his Nintendo DS from the top draw of his bedside table.He turned it to whatever game was previoulsy in there andwas staisfeid to find out playing seemed to keep his mind occupied for the time being.

He continued to play until he heard his bedroom door slam shut. He jumped from shock and looked over at...

**the end**

* * *

**there i know im evil for another cliffy but i ran out of ideas. now a readers choice. when should Cagalli start talking, chapter 5 or 6? you the readers shall choose. leave your responses in your reviews.**

**please read and review :)**

**Cagallirocks**


	5. hugs all around

**hey guys! sorry for the wait. gomen. im very sorry. ive just had a bad case of writers block. but its here now and the next one wont be too far behind it either. along with Teenage Journal. **

**thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter and here is what you have been waiting for.**

**disclaimer- i dont own anything related to Gundam seed or destiny (is it nessecary to put that there everytime??)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Dearka's eyes lingered on the door for a moment before he got up and exited the room. Then he faced the door and rested his forehead against. For him this was getting way out of hand. But the feeling of her body against his when she hugged him was so nice and was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Taking a step back from the door he turned and made his way towards his room. Once he made it he opened the door and stepped inside. To keep his mind occupied he took out his Nintendo DS from the top draw of his bedside table. He turned it to whatever game was previously in there and was satisfied to find out playing seemed to keep his mind occupied for the time being.

He continued to play until he heard his bedroom door slam shut. He jumped from shock and looked over at...

**End**

**Chapter 5**

Dearka must have jumped ten feet in the air. Luckily it was just the window slamming in the breeze. The impact caused the glass to shatter and that's what made the loud slam. It's also what made him think it was his door.

"For a minute there I thought it was Yzak." He thought to himself as he calmed his heart rate back down to normal.

Getting up off the bed, he walked over to the shattered window, bent down and started picking up the shards of glass. He was careful making sure the jagged edges of the glass didn't make contact with his hands. He carefully put the glass into the near by waste basket. When he finished picking up the glass, Dearka picked up the basket and walked out of the room.

He walked down the hall but stopped when he was outside a certain blonde's room. Not knowing why or what possessed him; he placed the basket near the door and typed in the code. He opened the door slightly to see that the girl in question was sitting by the window. Dearka knocked on the door before opening the door fully and stepping into the room.

Cagalli looked over at him but didn't make any movement or sound. Dearka closed the door behind and just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

'I didn't come here to hurt you.' He said first. But Cagalli just looked up at him with dis trusting eyes.

'I came here to talk to you. Even though you may not answer, but I just need to talk to you. Its about your friend Milly.' He continued, with a little voice in his head asking him,

"How does it feel to be talking to yourself?" the voice said in an irritating manner.

There was a slight change in her posture showing that she relaxed a little. She nodded her head towards him, indicating he could continue and she would listen. Dearka took this as a good sign and walked over to the bed and sat down, moving around at least 12 times. Once he was comfy he looked up at her and breathed deeply.

'I know you don't talk, but all I need is a nod of the head, can you do that?' he asked her.

She thought for a while then gave a nod of the head. Trying to control his shaking hands, Dearka sat on them, but even that couldn't hide how nervous he was.

For a while it was plain silence and the only sound that was heard was the rain hitting the tin roof. Cagalli looked back out the window at the rain and stared out at it for a while only to be knocked out of her thoughts when Dearka stood up suddenly.

"You know what, it can wait. See you later.' He said quickly and then ran to the door and shut the door behind him. Cagalli stared at the door in pure shock, but it quickly wore off at the sound of thunder and the flash of lighting. She left the window sill and walked over to the bed. Feeling a wave of exhaustion come over her she yawned and climbed into the bed.

She was about to drift off when the crashing sound of lighting hit and lite the room in a haunting glow. Sitting up in bed Cagalli forced herself to relax. No matter how bad the lighting got her body needed rest. She laid back down onto the bed and hid her head under the pillow and pulled the blankets close to her body as if to protect herself.

She then closed her eyes and was lost in sleep.

_**Cagalli's dream**_

_It was a bright sunny day and the sky was crystals clear. The air was warm but cool and light. The sun shone down and highlighted the colors of the flowers that spread across the field. Flowers of white could be seen further than the eye could see and standing amongst those flowers was Cagalli._

_She stood there looking out over the fields. She was in a white sun dress that went down to her knees and had spaghetti straps. Her blonde hair was decorated with an orange Karagibi. Her face held a small smiled and her eyes were closed enjoying the breeze blow against her face and through her hair. _

_What's more she was totally lost in thought that she didn't hear the person coming up behind her. A hand reached out and touched her shoulder breaking her thoughts. She turned and a smiled cracked on her face. Arms from that person wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She in turn wrapped her arms around the stranger's neck and they both stood there in a passionate kiss. _

_After a while they pulled apart and the stranger grabbed her hand and led her towards a cabin. He pushed the door open and they both entered. After the door was closed Cagalli looked around the small cabin. There was a double bed neatly made and two bedside tables either side. On both there were candles already lite creating a gentle glow. _

_Cagalli smiled at the sight but her eyes widened as she felt a warm steady breath on her neck. The feeling sent shivers down her spine and made her knees go weak. She then felt warm lips press against her neck and kissed it. Her breathing became ragged and a small moan escaped her lips. _

_Her partner seemed amused and turned her around to face him. He then placed a passionate kiss on her lips which she responded to. After a while he broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a creamy toned chest that made Cagalli drool. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her down onto the bed. _

_His lips then continued their works on her neck which made her moan in pleasure. She then felt strong hands slid up her long slender legs to…_

_**End **_

Cagalli shot up out of bed and fell off the bed, landing not so gracefully on the floor. Her face was covered in sweat and was blushing brighter than a tomato. Climbing up off the floor she walked over to the joining bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her face was flushed bright red and her forehead was sweat soaked. She looked down at her clothes that were soaked as well and sticking to her body.

After a while she was able to calm herself down and was back to normal. But the memory of the dream still flashed through her head and made her a bit uneasy. It also made her think who that person was to make her feel so… weird.

Shaking those thoughts from her head she stripped down and hopped into the shower, hoping the warm water would calm her senses. She saw a bottle of shampoo and picked it up to see what type. It was a rose scented shampoo. Seeing it safe to use she opened the bottle and rubbed the liquid through her hair.

After she was done, Cagalli stepped out of the shower and wrapped a near by towel around her body. She exited the bathroom and found on her bed a new pair of clothes neatly folded and clean. She pulled the clothes on and smelt the collar of the shirt. It had a sweet fragrance to it. Slipping on the hoodie she walked over to the window and was met by the bright warm glow of the sun.

She closed her eyes and let the warmth sink into her face warming her every sense. After a while she opened her eyes and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I wish I could walk outside for a bit." she thought to herself. "Or at least see Milly again."

Her thoughts were broken by a knocking at the door. She turned and saw both Athrun and a blond haired guy. They came in and closed the door behind them. Athrun was holding a pen and notebook in one hand and a book in the other.

'I know you can't talk to us, so here' he said holding out the notebook and pen. Cagalli rose from the bed and walked towards them. She grabbed the notebook and opened it and started writing in it. She then handed it back to him but kept hold of the pen.

Athrun took the pad and read the message.

_**Thank you. If it's not too much trouble, can I see my best friend please?**_

It read. Athrun looked up from the notepad and handed it to Dearka. He in turn read it.

'I don't see why not. Mister grumpy bum has left for another meeting.' Dearka said handing the notebook back to Cagalli. Cagalli smiled for the first time since being there.

Athrun caught the smiled and could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "_What's wrong with me?"_ he thought to himself. He quickly shook that thought from his head when he saw Dearka walk to the door and opened it wide.

He stepped out and looked down the hallway then motioned to Cagalli to come with him. She did and surprisingly she didn't try to run away or anything, she just walked along behind Dearka.

'How did you do that?' Athrun asked when they reached Miriallia's door.

'Do what?' Dearka answered with a confused look on his face. He opened the door and the three walked in.

'Mir, are ya decent?' he called out. The door to the bathroom opened and Mir came out and looked up at him.

'Oh, hey Dearka. What's wrong?' she asked. However Dearka just smiled and moved to the side to reveal Cagalli. Mir's expression went from concern to joy in a matter of seconds.

"OMG, cagalli it's really you.' She yelled running straight to the blonde and taking her into a warm hug. Cagalli sighed in relief and returned the hug. They were both so happy and it was shown by the expressions on their faces.

'So that's her name, Ca-ga-lli.' Athrun murmured low enough so no one would hear. He looked at her face and it appeared to be glowing with joy.

'I know I said I'd sneak you out but the moment was perfect so we snuck her out.' Dearka said to her. Mir looked over at him and smiled brightly. Cagalli was the first to break the hug and looked around the room. Mir seemed to notice her eyes catch the pile of books.

'Like the big pile of books. Dearka bought them in here for me to read.' Mir said. Cagalli smiled and shook her head, knowing what Mir was like when she finds a book.

'Umm I hate to break the reunion up but Yzak has come home early.' Dearka said looking out the window .They both hugged quickly and Mir whispered something in Cagalli's ear. Mir and Cagalli broke apart and Athrun escorted her back to her room. It was silence until they got back to her room.

'Ill try and sneak you back to her tomorrow. But I must go now.' Athrun told her turning towards the door. He suddenly stopped when he felt something hit his back. He turned around and saw it was a bit of paper scrunched up. He then looked up at Cagalli who was writing something. She finished and handed him the note.

Athrun read it over

**Thank you. If you don't mind, what's your name?**

He looked up at her and smiled.

'I'm Athrun, cagalli' he said. Cagalli blushed slightly when he said her name. It seemed to roll out his mouth beautifully. She then smiled at him and shuffled her feet around the carpet.

'Ill see you later.' He said then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Cagalli then looked back at the place he was standing and felt a weird sensation in her heart. Her attention quickly turned to the bedside table. There sat a book that wasn't there before. She walked over to it and picked it up carefully. The book was traitor by Gudren Pausewang. And it just so happens it is one of her favourite books.

She then thought back to when Athrun came into the room before. He had the pad but he also had something else in the other hand.

"_He must have bought the book with him." _She thought to herself. Mir must have told Dearka and Dearka must have told athrun. She smiled at the thought and climbed onto the bed and got comfy. She then started reading the book. The first few lines read,

**Mellersford. The train stopped. Anna got out, and with her a few other people, almost all school children who were coming home for the weekend. Also an old woman. And two soldiers, probably on leave. **

By the time Cagalli read to chapter 6 her stomach started to rumble. She then looked at the time and saw it was nearly lunch time. Just as she noticed it, a maid came in with a tray in one hand and a dress in the other.

'Good day miss. Master Athrun has asked me to leave this gown here and has invited you to the ball this evening.' She told Cagalli in a friendly tone. Cagalli smiled and motioned for the girl to sit down. The girl looked surprised but obeyed and sat down on the bed. Cagalli pulled out the pad and wrote a message on it and handed it to the girl. She accepted it and read the message.

**What time does it start? And is he sure its ok, like is the girl from down the hall going too?**

'Oh yes, she is going too. Master Elsman her pick out a dress. And if master Athrun thinks its ok, then it's ok. Don't worry. Now ill be back soon to help you with your hair and makeup. Bye' she said standing up and walking to the door.

Once the door was closed cagalli went into a panic. She hated dresses and also that freaky white haired dude would most likely be there too. But Mir was going so it might be ok. Cagalli look over at the dress and examined it. It was a kimono styled dress. The colors were mixed from pinks to yellows, blues and tints of brown. There were ribbons flowing from the back and had black butterflies on them. The ribbons were multi colored to only with orange as well. _(AN: for a better idea check out the link called kimono to know what it looks like)_

"Well tonight might not be so bad." Cagalli thought to herself.

Let's hope the night will go smoothly.

* * *

**there ya go. chapter 5 over and done. the next chapter will be loads of fun so just wait a little and your wish shall come true. **

**please click mister purple button down there and review. tell me if you hated it or loved it. **

**:) cheers people.**


	6. Black eyes and faithful sorrows

**Well heres chapter 6. after soooo long. im sorry its horts but the next chapter makes up for it i swear.**

**Enjoy and sorry for those that reviewed the story.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own anything seen here.****Chapter 6**

* * *

The night of the party had arrived and a maid had already come up to Cagalli's room to escort her to the party but she was so nervous she could barely move.

'Miss'. The maid said looking at her. But her voice was sounding distant. Cagalli stared at the maid for a second and then.

'CRASH!' Her mind was filled with pictures of the car crash and her mother bleeding to her death. She then looked at the maid again and her eyes were bleeding and she started walking towards Cagalli with a bloodied knife in her right hand. The maid lunged forward laughing and screaming and…

Cagalli shot up from her pillow and looked around the room breathing heavily. Her chest was heaving up and down and her face was covered in sweat. The sheets were tangled around her legs and the pillows on the ground. She looked out the window at the pouring rain and tried to remember what happened.

"I had the dream about the guy and then everything changed." She thought to her self. "That's right. That Dearka person came in and then left. I then fell asleep but that couldn't have all been a dream, could it?" Her breathing calmed to a normal steady rate as the dream kept flashing through her head.

"So the ball and everything was a dream. Oh my god." she thought to herself wiping the sweat from her brow. "I must be going crazy."

She got up from the bed and walked towards the window. The rain had flooded parts of the garden and everyone was racing along the footpaths with their jackets or umbrella's over their heads. Seeing everyone race for cover just made her want to be free more. Be back with her father and be able to take pictures again. She sat down on the window sill and watched the drops out water fall onto the glass and run down to the edge of the glass.

A bird landed on the window sill and pecked at the glass, twitching its head from side to side every time he did so. Cagalli tapped her nail against the glass startling the little bird. It jumped back then back to the window and pecked again. Cagalli smiled lightly and tapped the window again causing the little bird to peck a little harder.

She turned her head around when she heard a tapping at her door. The door cracked open and Athrun came into the room. He pushed the door closed behind him and looked straight at her.

'Come with me please.' He said gesturing for her to follow him. She stood up from the window sill and slowly walked over to him. He led her out the door and they silently walked down the long darkly lite corridor. His boot clunked against the wooden floor, echoing down the corridor. She looked at his back and tried to grasp if this wasn't some nightmare too. He stopped suddenly in front of double doors and pushed them open.

'You can go in.' Cagalli slowly stepped forward and looked in the doors before stepping in. The doors slammed behind her, making her jump and she stepped backwards away from the doors.

'So you're Cagalli Yula Athha. Daughter of the Defense Minister for Foreign Alliances?' Cagalli spun around and noticed the silver haired man sitting behind the desk. She didn't move an inch and this seemed to tick him off a bit as he slammed his fist down onto the desk and stood up.

'You would do well to answer me. Are you that Cagalli?' Instead of answering she gave a slight nod.

'Well you should know about your father's proposal to set up military bases in allied nations then. We want to know where and how many. You will tell us this information. Understand?' The only response Yzak received was Cagalli crossing her arms across her chest in a manner that said he wasn't getting anything out of her.

Yzak huffed in annoyance then walked around his desk towards her.

'Maybe I'm not making myself clear.' He stopped in front of her then before she could react he punched her in the face. She buckled to the floor and covered her face with her hands.

'Now tell me what we need to know!' Yzak yelled, standing over her. She looked up at him, her eyes starting to swell quickly, but she still glared at him.

'Guards!'

'Yes Sir?'

'Take this woman back to her room. Making me sick just looking at her.' The guards grabbed Cagalli by her arms and pulled her off the floor. They dragged her out the door. She didn't protest or try and pull away. She just let them drag her down the hall until they reached the room and threw open her door and pushed her in. The door slammed shut and she could hear the lock being turned on. She stared at the room that would have been in full darkness if the street light from outside wasn't shining through the window.

She walked over to the window and stopped when she could see her own reflection staring back at her. Her eye was puffy and starting to bruise up quickly. It was sore and was starting to cause a head ache so Cagalli walked over to the bed and gently tumbled backwards onto the mattress and laid her head on the pillow. She tried closing her eyes but her right eye, the one that received the punch, was too sore to close right now. So instead she sat up on the bed and crossed her legs, leaning her elbows on her knees.

Cagalli looked over to the bedside next to her and saw the pen and notebook still sitting there. She reached over and slid the notebook off the table along with then pen and bought them to her lap. She tapped the notebook with the pen and then started writing down words along the lines. She continued to write for the next few minutes then she sat the pen down in the bed next to her and re read over what she wrote.

roses are red

violets are blue

and i have a bullet coated green for you

my heart talks and my mind whispers

i listen and speak back but the words don't come clear

ink is black

blood is darker then pain

to feel it is to bleed

kill me free

kill me free

everybody is in on the joke BANG BANG!

New train tracks feel like love

electricly beautiful and painfully down

walk up and down either way you'll find out why you cant fall in love with a train

smile upsidedown creats a frown

5 times around you'll land on the ant mound

stingers and pinchers

bleed if you will

scream if you will

but dont scratch the bites

cause there kisses will kill

a wound inside will hurt

a wound outside will cure your hurt

your hurt will cure your hate for yourself because there ever loving nothing the red roses fill cuts harder then the tears from your face in fear

Cagalli rested the notepad on her lap and thought over the words she just wrote. The words on the page echoed in her head and she could just imagine this in motion. She raised a hand to her rapidly blackening eye and felt the pain thumping in her head. She poked at the cheekbone attentively with the tip of her finger and felt the searing pain coarse through her cheek bone and into her head. .

"Please someone, save us." She begged to herself. She leaned back against the head aboard and felt her eye lids droop down. She looked out the window and slowly fell asleep.

**The End**

* * *

**Well i know its short and probably very confusing so tell me what you thought.**

**See ya next update**

**XoXo CR**


End file.
